


Jaig Eyes

by Pinkieperil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I skipped supper to write this, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, now im hungry and turned on, reader is a bounty hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkieperil/pseuds/Pinkieperil
Summary: Reader is a female bounty hunter who decides to aide the Republic forces after getting crossed by Count Dooku, however something is very distracting about the trooper with Jaig eyes on his helmet.





	Jaig Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)

As a bounty hunter [Y/N] was used to unusual jobs, however after being cheated by Count Dooku she decided to align with the Jedi after overhearing their clone scouts discussing an overthrow of the Separatists that currently occupied the planet that she was on.  
[Y/N] calmly stood from her position behind the shrubs and walked towards the camp the courts had set up. “Hello there.. gentlemen! Don’t shoot!” She called out with her gloved hands positioned upward and facing.  
“She’s got shock gloves! She’s armed!” A trooper in white and yellow called out to his men while pointing his blaster at her.  
“Take off your gloves and drop your weapon!” Another trooper called out in a similar twang’d voice.  
She stoped walking towards them and inclined their orders, letting the gloves and two blasters fall to the ground below her.  
“I overheard your nice plans, I’d like to help you improve them if you could get me in contact with your general.. my name is [Y/N] [L/N].”  
With their helmets covering them the troopers quietly discussed on a private line whether the girl with shiny hair and [S/C] skin would have important information to the General.  
With a sigh of relief she finally heard the trooper’s voice again.  
“Ok, I’ve seen your mug before.. you’ll get your call with the General.”  
—  
General Kenobi immediately recognized her and gave a playful greeting before letting her speak. He was very interested in how she managed to wreck her ship on the planet but even more so that she insisted on helping over throw the Separatists and free the civilians.  
While giving the details of the Separatist fortress that Dooku’s General resided under [Y/N]’s eyes kept passing to one of the clone troopers that stood with General Skywalker and General Kenobi. His helmet was on but the way he stood at attention there was energy surging from him that she could sense even through the holo communicator. It was almost distracting how still his helmet was with blue Jaig eyes adorning the top. [Y/N] cleared her throat and attempted to not focus on him but to reroute her focus to the negative space between the Generals and the two clone troopers while awaiting for the other side to speak.  
Unsure at first, Obi-wan inquired through the holo communicator why she seemed so desperate to help.  
“Ive seen what they are doing down there, no good can come from it. I may be a bounty hunter, but I turn in scum, I don’t help them.”  
“I was under the impression you were previously aligned with Count Dooku.”  
She scowled, letting rage betray her deep [E/C] eyes.  
“I was misguided under the illusion he had answers to the disappearance of Senator Everton’s niece..I was brought back to my senses very quickly.”  
The whirl in her gut pained her, few knew that the Senator was her brother, and that the niece was her blood. The little girl had disappeared into thin air while in Coruscant.  
There was a hollow silence before the two Generals discussed amongst themselves. Finally they agreed to bring [Y/N] into their plans for an attack on the following morning.  
—  
The battle had gone well enough, with the clones on the front lines occupying the clankers  
[Y/N] snuck deep into the Separatist General’s strong hold to relocate where the civilian prisoners were the previous day.  
The Togruta padawan [Y/N] recognized as Ahsoka from the holo had joined her from the battlefield in order to free the prisoners. With [Y/N]’s blasters and shock gloves, and Ahsoka’s duo of light sabers the girls were able to make quick work of the few droid guards.  
Escorting the non combatant civilian prisoners to safety was another story. A lone assassin Ventress had come to thwart the plan.  
“[Y/N] find a route out of here, I have a personal score to settle with this assassin!” Alsoka called out to the bounty hunter. She could only nod in response and hurried the civilians along to a safe exit while being mindful of their own stamina. Hearing the echoes of the the Dathomirian and the Togruta’s fighting grunts made [Y/N] count her blessings that she didn’t have to face the bald woman, she sounded like a psycho.  
Finally making her way to the safety point outside the fortress [Y/N] was glad to see the battle was almost to a close with the majority of the droids being pummeled by the clones. Thankfully the Jedi had taken her word when she mentioned how much heat the Separatists were packing and that their air support needed to be knocked out.  
Her eyes scanned for the troopers that would be sauntering over about now. Thankfully the helmet with blue Jaig eyes popped into her vision. A wave of relief washed over her, but why? His name, Captain Rex it was, fell off her tongue silently as he greeted her with a medic and more troopers in tow.  
“Good work [Y/N], glad we could count on you.”  
A blush krept on her cheeks and she adverted her face towards the fortress. Her tone fell as she remembered the real reason she had made her way out to this planet.  
“There’s one down for you. And then you will be onto the next.”  
Rex watched her through his bucket. She was a pretty thing with shiny hair and deep [E/C] eyes, he caught himself staring at her pure [S/C] skin during her first holo transmission to the Resolute. He could sense her content face had sauntered into a sorrowful tone, he wasn’t sure if she was really musing about the war or other things but he felt his heart twitch. Rex reached out and put his large gloved hand on her clothed shoulder. Her eyes snapped to him, suddenly making them aware of their closeness.  
“There will be a day when the chaos is resolved.”  
[Y/N] sighed and reached her gloved hand to where Rex’s sat on her shoulder.  
“Maybe some of it..but not all of it.”  
Her eyes lifted to his helmet and wished she could see his face, almost forgetting the civilians and troopers that stood around them.  
Rex’s comm beeped at the appropriate time to burst them out of their bubble.  
“Rex is [Y/N] still with you?!”  
General Skywalker’s voice buzzed in.  
“Uh. Yes Sir. She is.”  
Static blasted through the comm keeping [Y/N]’s mind wandering.  
“Tell her to stay put, we have news from Coruscant!”  
[Y/N] pulled her mouth into a straight line before speaking into Rex’s comm for him.  
“Bruh, where would I go! My ship is scrap metal.”  
Rex held back a chuckle at her annoyance.  
“Ok. Ok, were making our way to you. Over.”  
[Y/N] rubbed her temple with a silent sigh, she’d rather just go back to being alone with Rex at this point.  
—  
As Anakin finally made it to [Y/N] and Rex he handed her a portable holo communicator that began to buzz. Wearily [Y/N] pressed a button to take the call and was astonished by the image that greeted her.  
“AUD’I! WHERE THE KRIFF!”  
A short blond girl peered at her through the comm.  
“Its ok Auntie [Y/N]! I’m ok! And stop cursing!”  
“I swear to the stars where the kriff where you??”  
A man with brown hair and a long nose appeared on the comm behind the girl.  
“Hey [Y/N], we just got Audi back after some one found her on Lothal and turned her in. Looks like suspected slavers but no ones been arrested yet. She was unharmed thank the force.”  
[Y/N] could barely hold back her tears as she listened to her brother.  
“I swear! Someone. Is going to pay for this.” She spat through gritted teeth.  
Rex watched [Y/N] attempt to hold back her emotion. His sympathy was with her, had he known that she was talking about her blood..he would have been even more moved to comfort her. Blood kin was everything, he knew that from the bottom of his heart.  
Anakin and Rex left [Y/N] to catch up on the details of little Audi’s rescue. Rex finally feeling comfortable enough with the end battle to remove his helmet. He could have sworn as he did that he saw [Y/N] turn away from their direction the moment he took his helmet off.  
—  
With some troopers staying on the ground to help deliver supplies to the civilians, most of the officers had made their way back to The Resolute, with [Y/N] in tow.  
Rex had found her in front of a large clear window peering out to the stars and planet below.  
He gently cleared his throat, not wanting to startle the bounty hunter.  
“Miss [L/N] are you alright?”  
Her doe eyes and parted lips almost stopped him in his tracks, there was a softness to her appearance despite the leather pants and armor that hugged her body, her gun straps crossing her chest adding to her all black ensemble. Her [H/C] braid had been pulled out and left to lay atop her shoulders in a graceful manner.  
“Please, join me but no formalities, I’m just [Y/N].”  
Rex nodded and stood next to her, his voice lowered to a whisper between the two of them.  
“In that case, you can call me.. Rex.”  
A small smile crept on her lips.  
“To answer your question Rex.. I am better now.”  
Rex wondered how he had found her on this deck, he had been wandering the sparse halls when most were resting. He knew he couldn’t stop thinking about her and with that thought Rex felt his body heat up under the stiff fabric of his blue officer’s uniform. He found her.. and now what?  
Unbeknownst to him [Y/N] was lost in his presence.  
She had turned away from Rex at the battlefield, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her brother on the holo communicator..she knew he of all people would notice. But now was different, the halls were practically empty and it was just the two of them in view of the vastness of space. [Y/N]’s eyes drank in his natural caramel skin, the glistening of his honey eyes and clean shaped blonde hair. The energy coming from him was just as electrifying now as it was the day before when she first laid eyes on him. She could feel him almost buzzing despite his hand sitting perfectly still between her own and her shoulder. Her eyes darted from his soft lips to his tender gaze. No one ever looked at her like that, not even past lovers.. it was enough to make her want to melt into the floor and forget everything.  
Knowing she had to make the most of this moment [Y/N] lifted her lips upwards and held them against his in a gentle languid kiss. Rex’s eyes widened at her action before relaxing into her and pulling her flush against his chest to deepen the kiss. His ears couldn’t quite hear if there were footsteps nearing but he wasn’t feeling to inclined to focus, not with the pair of silky lips bobbing under his own.  
[Y/N] moved her head to break for air and let out a breath.  
“They gave me. A room?” She looked at him fervently as she pulled his hand to move down the hall. Rex’s mouth curled into a half smile and squeezed her smaller hand.  
“Lead the way, [Y/N].”  
—  
The door wooshed open to [Y/N] and revealed a cold living area with an adjoined bedroom.  
Fumbling with the locking mechanism on the door, [Y/N] glanced at Rex who was leaning on a small sofa. Her heart beat fluttered under her shirt and holster strap, she’d never done this with a military officer, much less on a star destroyer. Sauntering over to him [Y/N] almost squeaked when he pulled her hips directly to his. Rex’s mouth was hot and wet on her neck and jaw, causing [Y/N] to let out a breathy moan as her hands wrapped around his neck and toyed with his short blonde tresses.  
In between a few rough hasty kisses Rex made quick work of her blaster holster and other barriers keeping her skin separated from him. The cloth of his pants fell last onto the ground with his thick cock erect from [Y/N]’s actions.  
Pushing herself into Rex she felt his hands grip her hips and breasts, eagerly groping her smooth skin while dipping his tongue back into her mouth. Rex tried to hold [Y/N] steady while rubbing his cock on her stomach and hips, there was so much stimulation going on that he felt his mind fading from the contact. [Y/L] lowered herself down to her knees below him, her lips grazing the precum that began to bubble from his hairless member. Taking him in her small hand, she worked his large sex while wetly sucking halfway down the shaft. Her free hand cupping his shaved balls, she wanted to make sure this man didn’t loose his goods too early. Her deep [E/C] orbs peered up at Rex and innocently watched his chest rise and fall, the groans that leaked from his lips as his hips bucked into her were causing her pussy to soak even more.  
Before Rex could come undone [Y/N] popped him out of her mouth, and rubbed his hard head on the lips of her pussy.  
“Look how hot and wet I am for you, Rex.” She mewled into his neck and earned another groan from him. He didn’t have any words to say, Rex pulled her legs up to straddle his abs and carried her to the bed room where he could properly give this captivating woman the attention she deserved.  
Not knowing what to expect, [Y/N] stilled underneath her partner as he kissed around her breasts and down her sternum, ultimately hovering over her spread legs and exposed sex. His honey brown eyes teasingly gleamed at her while he dipped a tongue around her clit.  
Shivering at the contact [Y/N] wiggled her hips to give more traction against his mouth.  
“Oh thats what you want aye?” Rex said into your sex before sinking his lips over it and giving her rough but slow sucking in-between snake like licks to your clit and lips.  
“Kriff Rex…” She called out as her body quickly began to contract after a few minutes of his ministrations.  
“Rex… I’m…. cumming…” She whispered to him. His eyes glancing back up to her panting form as he gripped [Y/N]’s hips and worked his mouth faster on her clit. The vibrations under her muscles let loose and an immense wave of heat and pleasure passed over her, his name falling from the girl’s lips over and over again.  
The next thing [Y/N] knew was the taste of herself being laid upon her mouth as Rex greeted her. She fully welcomed it as she brought him as close to her skin as she could. Positioning himself at her entrance Rex slowly slid his fully erect dick into the tight well slicked pussy under him and moaned in achievement.  
“Stars above [Y/N]…” He called out to her before silencing her own whines of pleasure.  
His slow thrusts began to quicken as [Y/N]’s hips bucked upwards to meet his. Her nails raking marks every which way on his muscled back in order to steady herself under his strong body. Peeling himself from her mouth, Rex leaned backwards and held [Y/N]’s hips at an upwards angle rocking fully into her cunt to the hilt of his cock at a speed that was causing [Y/N] to feel herself quickly shatter under him.  
“Rex… dont stop.. please..” She called out to him under the thrashing of his own thrusts and felt his balls slap even harder against her ass.  
The build up of pleasure was even stronger than before as her whole body became hotter than 1000 suns, she felt like she was being picked to pieces under the tingling sensation before it hit like a tidal wave. [Y/N] cried out as her body clenched and contracted against Rex’s thick cock. Rex felt her cum rush as the walls around his cock squeezed him for everything he was worth. With a shout Rex released his seed, her pussy continuing to milk him as he slowed his movements.  
Out of breath and gasping, Rex leaned his sweaty forehead onto [Y/N]’s and closed his eyes trying to savor the intimacy of his first time.  
[Y/N] moved to capture his lips in a long kiss before dressing her captain.  
“If you don’t have to much to do in Coruscant..we could get dinner..my treat.”  
Rex let out a light laugh as he slowly pulled out of her and laid down with his arms around her.  
“I’m a gentleman, I should be treating you.”  
She turned to look into his warm honey brown eyes.  
“You’re enough of a treat Rex, thank you.”  
Pulling her into another kiss, Rex felt high above with the stars so long as he had this strong beautiful woman in his arms.


End file.
